Shaped charges comprising a metal liner and an explosive backing material are used for various applications such as warheads, oil well bores, mining and metal cutting. Examples of shaped charge warheads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,813, 5,090,324, 5,119,729, 5,175,391, 5,939,664, 6,152,040 and 6,446,558. Examples of shaped charges used for perforating operations in oil and gas wells are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,367, 4,557,771, 4,958,569, 5,098,487, 5,413,048, 5,656,791, 5,859,383, 6,012,392, 6,021,714, 6,530,326, 6,564,718, 6,588,344, 6,634,300 and 6,655,291. The use of shaped charges in rock quarries is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,005 to Delacour.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.